totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Drama
TBA Plot The Mighty Bulls celebrate their second victory during dinner with Sky being thankful they haven’t sent someone home yet and high-fives Beardo. As the two discuss Beardo creating a mix for Sky’s gymnastic routines Brick decides to join them and get better acquainted; Jo scoffs at the cadet’s attempt of getting “chummy” with the newbies. However, when she sees Jasmine and Shawn being all love-dovey Jo leaves dinner with an annoyed look which Sugar comments on in the confessional. Sugar approaches Scott at the buffet and talks about adding Jo to their alliance (all while scarfing down several servings of prime rib). Scott refuses to work with Jo after how she treated him in season four, but Sugar replies that they need to have numbers on their side if they want to make it far. Although he is hesitant Scott tells Sugar he is on board, but only on the terms that Jo doesn’t call the shots. Sugar heads out to inform Jo and Scott (in his confessional) says that he hopes this isn’t a bad idea. Meanwhile at the tree cabin, while the Femme Fatale alliance talks “team” strategy the not-so-intimidating members of the Owls are sent out by Courtney to forage. Beth tells Sam and Cameron the three of them should form an alliance to keep themselves safe from the other alliance in the team. Sam comments that they are the weaker links so it’d be wise to stick together with Beth adding that they need to target Scarlett or Courtney if they lose considering they don’t seem the most trustworthy. The nerdlings shake on their new alliance and head back to the tree cabin. At the cave Katie is really salty after spending another night in crappy conditions, but Dakota responds that if she keeps complaining it’ll make a bigger target on her back. The two’s arguing grows and causes Geoff and Lightning to awkwardly step out of the cave while Lindsay looks on in worry. Her confessional reveals that she believes if the girls keep fighting the boys will start going after them if they keep losing until Team Beauty is renamed Team Dude! She yells at the two to quit fighting (didn’t think Lindsay could have outbursts like that!) and tells them they have to start working together if they don’t want the boys coming after them. Even with their animosity toward each other, Dakota and Katie shake hands to form a temporary truce. Before I announce today’s first challenge I let the teams know that the previous team captains will be choosing today’s team captains, but the twist is they’ll pick the OPPOSING team’s captain (PLOT TWIST!)! Sugar whispers to Scott to pick Scarlett since the pageant queen trusts her and Scott complies, Courtney smirks as she chooses Lindsay and gloats in the confessional on how she made the challenge SO much easier, finally Geoff picks Beardo for the sake of bros being bros. Today’s challenges, as a little nod to Total Drama Action, will be based on the war movie genre. The first challenge is to set off a creative, but controlled paint bomb explosion! Whichever team has the best explosion according to me and Chef gets immunity and access to the Spa Hotel. Scarlett calls the challenge “child’s play” and tells her team to leave everything to her, but as she takes off to the Owl’s space Cameron volunteers to assist her. Scarlett allows this since Cameron could help fix any problems (even though she knows there won’t be any) then instructs him to place the bombs EXACTLY where she tells him. Beardo takes Brick, Shawn, Jo, and Scott with him to the Bull’s space with Shawn advising to place the explosives together in pairs and gets agreement from MOST of the group (*cough* Jo *cough). Things aren’t going so well with the Glamorous Seahorses since everyone seems to have their own ideas for the how to set up the bombs. After Dakota whispers a suggestion to Lindsay, the team captain calls her team’s attention then tells Katie, Topher, Geoff, and Lightning to go set up their bombs in a heart-shaped pattern. After time gets called we start off with Team Beauty and their bombs manage to create a giant, splotchy, pink heart-shaped splotch on their field. Creative, but not too controlled. Brawns are up next with Brick setting off the detonator, or at least trying to SEVERAL times before the bombs FINALLY go off; needless to say the explosion was cool but it was so NOT controlled (its gonna take FOREVER to get this out of my hair!). As Jo gives Shawn a hard time for his idea (sounds like she would’ve been a better captain hahaha), me and Chef move on to judge the Brains. Scarlett smirks proudly as she signals to Cameron to detonate the bombs, which creates a massive explosion that not only got NO paint on anyone but also leaves behind a KILLER Owl logo in their field! Needless to say Team Brain gets immunity and the Spa Hotel while Team Beauty and Team Brawn will have to duke it out for second place! The second challenge is a game of ‘Capture the Flag’; the team to successfully bring the opposing team’s flag to their base first gains safety. At the Bull’s base (a dugout made by Scott and Sugar) Beardo gives Jo and Brick the job of guarding the base’s flag and the two aren’t too excited about working together. He instructs Shawn, Sugar, and Scott to try and build some traps to fortify the base and the trio heads out. He dubs himself, Jasmine, and Sky as “the hunting party” then heads out as the gals compliment his developing leadership skills. With the Seahorses, Lightning voices his irritation with being stuck on the “loser team”, but Lindsay walks up to her team (while wearing an admiral costume) and tells him if he keeps complaining she promises she’ll nominate HIM next (OH SNAP! She put Lightning in his place!) ! Lightning (shockingly) shuts up as “Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness” (she came up with it herself!) tells her team the “plan of attack”; she and Dakota will guard the flag while the remaining four split up into pairs in the forest to cover more ground. Dakota compliments Lindsay’s newfound strategic side in the confessional while Topher is confused as to how the dumb blonde became “not so dumb” (I’m with you on that one). Once the group leaves Dakota talks to Lindsay about nominating Topher if they lose, saying his “privileges” are unfair and there is “something” about him she doesn’t trust… Beardo’s group is navigating through the woods when they run into Geoff and Topher; despite it being a challenge Geoff decides to have some bro-time with Beardo. While being kind to Geoff, Jasmine still isn’t the best of buds with Topher and warns Geoff to keep an eye on him as she continues on to the Seahorse’s base. Topher kindly reminds Geoff they have a challenge to finish and the two head out as the party guy high-fives Beardo and fist bumps Sky (who was very confused, and returned the gesture awkwardly). The two Bulls continue on and Beardo proposes to Sky that they form an alliance with Geoff if they reach the merge; she is hesitant but agrees to it despite contemplating in the confessional if it’s a good idea considering how “aloof” Geoff is. The dudes spot the Bull’s base but as they charge forward a net swoops up from below them, trapping them! Up in the trees Scott and Shawn cheer at their handiwork and get pumped as they see Lighting and Katie enter the field. However, the two avoid the traps with ease (Katie even comments to the audience that the traps were nothing compared to ones used in the Deer Hunt back in season one)! The two come face-to-face with Jo and Brick, but while Lightning gloats that it’ll be a piece of cake Jo tackles him to the ground and a struggle ensues! Katie and Brick awkwardly witness the fight before realizing they still have to grab/protect the flag; Brick can’t bring himself to hurt a girl so Katie sheepishly apologizes before tackling him and running off with the flag! Jo (who was overpowering Lightning) tries to chase her only to have her ankle grabbed by Lighting, who winks at her making her glare at the guys in the bunker with her. “The hunting party” reaches Team Beauty’s base and thanks to Jasmine’s height she easily takes the flag from the two girls then dashes off to the base as Beardo and Sky prevent the blondes from getting their flag back. Just then Katie comes out of the woods screaming as Sugar and Scott are right on her tail! Lindsay and Dakota manage to briefly overpower Beardo and Sky, giving Katie enough time to plant the flag and end Team Beauty’s losing streak! Looks like the Bulls are sending their first player home tonight! War. What is it good for? Absolutely ALL the drama! With Team Brain dominating in the paint bomb challenge it was down to the Beauties and Brawns to battle for safety. Despite being chosen as Team Captain by Courtney as a joke, Lindsay showcased some surprising leadership skills and caused the Brawns to suffer their first loss of the season. Beardo decided to be fair in his nominations and put enemies Jo and Brick on the chopping block for failing to protect the flag. It was revealed to be a non-elimination ceremony, saving Brick and Jo. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes